Understanding U, the Impossible
by Blue Icy
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura Li Syaoran didn't go well, ....at first. They didn't understand each other thus, resulthated eachother. But can switching genders change their point of view of each other? Can switching lives change their view of each other? Maybe. SSET
1. Default Chapter

Understanding You, the Impossible  
  
By: Lizzy L.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One- This Is Impossible  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tomoyo!" The blue haired girl turned around. She faced her 3rd cousin and bestfriend. "Sakura, hey!" Tomoyo ran and hugged an auburn haired girl. The girl hugged back. Tomoyo pulled away and looked at the girl. "Sakura, what did you do? I love your hair!" Tomoyo squealed as she lifted a pink streak from her bestfriend's head. The auburn haired girl known as Sakura giggled. "I just loved pink so much that I dyed two pink streaks in my hair. Sheesh, Tomoyo." Sakura laughed. Tomoyo smiled. Sakura looked around. "So, when am I meeting your man?" Sakura asked playfully, and Tomoyo blushed slightly. "E-Eriol is coming soon..." Tomoyo stopped blushing and a star glint was visible in her amethyst eyes. "And Eriol brought his cousin!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tell me you're not going to set me up with his cousin if it's a boy." Tomoyo smiled slyly. "I can't lie to ya Saku!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly. Sakura wrapped a finger around a pink streak. "So...is his cousin cute?" Both girls giggled. "Well, I haven't seen him yet Saku...and there's Eriol!" Tomoyo pointed behind Sakura.   
  
~*~  
  
Sakra twirled around and faced two boys. One of them had jet black hair and blue crystaline eyes. 'He's cute...' she thought as she shifted her gaze to the other boy. 'Whoah!' She looked him up and down. He had messy chesnut colored hair and two attractive amber eyes. 'Now he's more of my type...' she thought, awed.   
  
~*~  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo ran towards the guys. 'Please let Eriol be the black haired guy!' Sakura thought while crossing her fingers. Sakura stared at the scene and smiled. Tomoyo had her arms around the black haired guy and they both were laughing. Sakura walked closer to them. the black haired guy turns towards Sakura. He offered a hand out. "Hi, I'm Eriol. You must be Tomoyo's lovely cousin, Sakura." He smiled charmingly. And Sakura smiled shyly. She took his hand and released it seconds later. "Nice to meet you Eriol. My Tomoyo has told me loads of you..." Sakura winked at Tomoyo. Eriol smiled and nodded. "Oh, and the guy glaring at everyone is my cousin, Li Syaoran." Sakura turned towards Li Syaoran and felt his steely gaze on her. She shifted uncomfortablely. "Uh hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran stared at Sakura and nodded. 'Geez, he could at least say hi, that just proves that he's not my guy...' Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Syaoran, disapointed. "Let's go to the arcade you guys!" She smiled.  
  
~*~   
  
This was probably for most uncomfortable moment in Sakura's life. She looked across from her and there sat Syaoran, his gaze boring through her. She turned to her right and saw Eriol and Tomoyo playing. She sighed and turned back to Syaoran. "Soo...what's up Li?" Sakura grinned. Syaoran looked up alarmed and then looked away. "What's down Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked glaring at her. Sakura glared back. "My mood is what's down...and it's all the cause of you! Gosh, blame me for trying to be friendly..." Syaoran looked away.  
  
"You're so annoying, Kinomoto." Syaoran said casually. Sakura stomped a foot. "You've only met me 2hours ago and we've only talked for about 5minutes. Don't judge me, Li." Sakura snapped. Syaoran smirked. "You were just acting like a little girl and now you're acting like a girl who's pmsing." Sakura growled. "Shut up Li! You...you...are such a baka! Do you even know what pmsing really means?" Syaoran smirked and turned towards her. "It means...well it happens when a girl is on her-" "SHUT UP LI!" Sakura screamed. Everyone in the arcade looked at them. Sakura glared at them all. "What are you looking at?" She asked in a death tone. Everyone quickly turned away and Syaoran chuckled. "Temper...temper..." he shook his head mockingly. Sakura growled. She stood up, and Syaoran watched in surprise. "Tell Tomoyo that I'm gone." she whispered as she past him and went out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stomped out of the arcade, cursing and fuming at Syaoran. She walked all the way to a weird spot in the woods. Sakura looked around her area. "Odd..." she muttered. It seemed like a never ending maze and she didn't even know why she entered thw woods. "Baka...baka! Never enter the woods again." She scolded herself. "Yes, you baka. Never will I follow you again." a mocking voice said behind her. She spun around and faced the amber eyed boy. "Shut up, Li! And I'd also like you to never ever follow me again." Sakura looked   
  
around and walked in a random direction, hoping to get away from Syaoran's remarks and himself. Yet, he continued to follow her. Sakura turned around to face him, totally annoyed. "Oh god Li! Stop following me! You have no idea how annoying you are! If we were to switch places, you would so understand how annoying you are!" Sakura exploded and was irritated as hell. Syaoran smiled, mocking sweetness he did not posess. "We should switch places sweetie, cause then..." he stared at her and dropped the smile. "Then I would take control and I wouldn't do stupid things! God, you walked into the woods and is lost already. What would you do if I wasn't here...?!" Sakura glared at the floor and Syaoran stared at her, daring her to stare back. And when she had enough, they locked eyes and an amoinous light filled the area. "hoe...my eyes..." "oww....I can't see..." Sakura and Syaoran shut their eyes so the light wouldn't damage their sight, but a pair of eyes still remained open and had a dangerous, amused glint in them. Two brown citrine eyes that belong to a teen their age. Light brown hair that was spiked up and had blonde at the tips. (Lizzy-*wink* If someone read author's -Running- you would know who ^^") The boy smirked. "Good luck Sakura..." he whispered. and then a jolt hit him. "Oh yeah...and uh...erm...Li too...erm..."   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura opened her amber eyes and yawned cutely. She stood up and smiled. "Ah...so meeting Li jerk was just a dream..." she smiled. "He was cute but a bit cold and annoying...." she said to herself. "Stupid Syaoran Li...he's nothing but a gaki....and baka...and maybe kisama...and of course he's a-" Sakura stopped when a girl her age with black hair and ruby eyes stuck her face in Sakura's face. "Xiao Lang, why are you insulting yourself...honey?" She batted her eyes and smiled dreamily. Sakura did a double-take. "Who the hell are you? Stop sticking your face up all over mine..." Sakura made a disgusted face. "And who is Xiao Lang..." Sakura looked around the room for the person named "Xiao Lang" but only saw a clean green room. She rubbed her eyes. "And this isn't my room....where the hell am I?!" The girl who was up in her face rolled her eyes. "Honey...slow in down. I'll answer my questions sweetheart." Sakura made another disgusted face. "I'm Rae Meiling. I'm your fiance...I know you're joking honey so I'll just play along." Meiling smiled a sugary one. "You are Xiao Lang, my dear. I prefer to call you Xiao Lang instead of Syaoran, your japanese name." 'Syaoran...' Sakura was shocked. 'That baka...how the hell did she mistake me for a boy?! I CAN'T BE HER FIANCE CAUSE, 1. I DON"T KNOW HER! 2. I'M A GIRL! Hell, I'm not gay!' Meiling looked at Sakura weirdly. "Xiao Lang, this is your room. Are you ok, my Xiao Xiao?!" Meiling put a hand on Sakura's forehead and sighed in relief. "Ok, you're joking because your tempature is normal." Before Sakura could reply, Meiling squealed. "You look so handsome, my Xiao Lang!" Sakura wanted to gag. "HELLO?! I'm not a boy...I'm not Syaoran Li...and please get away from me!!!" she yelled. Sakura stopped and listened to her voice.   
  
It sounded so...strong...and different. She lifted a hand and looked at it. Horror was displayed in her amber orbs. "Where's my pink nail polish?!" Meiling quealed and ignored the nail polish thing. "My Xiao Lang is a poet! Do something romantic for me, my future lovable fiance!" Sakura realized everything now...'I'm a boy? And not just a boy...I'm Li Syaoran!' Sakura ran out of the room and entered a room unfamiliar to her and assumed it as a bathroom. She looked in the mirror for her reflection and screamed. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran opened his emerald eyes and smiled, thinking of his dream of a certain emerald eyed girl with auburn golden hair. He stretched and sat up. He looked around his room and frowned. "Why the hell is my room pink...?" he murmered. He rubbed his eyes, thinking sleepiness got to him. He stared at the room again in horror. He stood up quickly and walked around. He then noticed that he felt a bit heavier in the chest area that usual. He looked down and screamed. He was wearing pink PJs with hello kitty printed all over and he had...a female figure...'a nice one too...' he thought. 'Ack! Hentai! I'm being hentai!' he thought and cursed himself. He rushed over to a mirror across the room and stared at himself. "Oh my...god!" He had long auburn hair and emerald eyes. He looked just like Kinomoto Sakura. "I am Kinomoto Sakura!" he screamed. "YEAH! I KNOW! AND I'M KINOMOTO TOUYA!" a voice came below him, possiblely downstairs. Laughter was heard. "Duh, Kaijuu! No need to get excited for being a kaijuu!" Syaoran didn't play attention though. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!" he screamed, terrified that he was a girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Touya looked up above him, thought he couldn't see his "sister." He shook his head. "How is it impossible to be Kinomoto Sakura when you really are Kinomoto Sakura...?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R please. ^__^ Lizzy is back~whooo~partay~~~~j/p Well tell me what your think, but please don't flame me =/ I'm a sensitive girl. Well~Cya~And review or no cya~ ^.~ 


	2. Impossible BoyGirl

Understanding U, the Impossible  
  
By: Lizzy L.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chaper One- Impossible Boy/Girl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and wanted to cry. "No....no! No,no, no, no, no, no, no! NOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed, horrified at her sight. Meiling walked right in the room and sighed. "Xiao Lang honey, stop shouting. You are acting weird, my love." Sakura's glare fell on Meiling imediatly. "Shut up with that love crap!" Sakura said through clenched teeth. Meiling cringed and walked out. But not before saying a few words. "Xiao Lang, we're going to the park. Get dressed and stuff ok?" Sakura ignored her and stared at herself in the mirror. "Noooo......I can't be in his body! I can't...." Sakura almost wanted to cry. "This is a damn dream...yep. Yep...wake up Sakura!" Sakura almost shouted. Then, something reached her mind. 'Oh my god! Meiling girl said to get dressed and stuff....' Sakura made a disgusted face. 'eeeww! Like I'm going to change clothes!' Sakura ran a hand through her chesnut colored hair. 'God...this hair is sexy!' Sakura slapped herself. "Oww...." 'I...can't....belive...I...thought...that!'   
  
~*~  
  
Meiling played with a strand of black hair. 'Xiao Lang sure is acting weird....' Meiling sighed. 'At least he isn't as mean to me...' Meiling looked up the stairs and saw "Syaoran." Meilnig smiled brightly and held out a hand. Sakura walked, ignoring the hand reached out. "Let's go..." Meiling muttered sadly, not noticing Syaoran's figure. Sakura stared at the sad girl. 'She must be sad that I'm treating her bad...she is Syaoran's fiance....' Sakura sighed. 'But this doesn't mean I'm going lesbi....' She thought and took Meiling's hand. Meiling gasped and looked up. 'Xiao Lang took my hand!' Sakura dragged Meiling out of the house. "Where's the park...?" Meiling smiled and led Sakura or her "Xiao Lang" to the park.   
  
~*~  
  
"Haha! Lily, look!" A girl whispered to her sister as she pointed to a boy. Young girls around the park whispered and pointed to the same boy. Whispers of the unspeakable were barely heard. "Dang, he's a hot one..." "Oh god! look at him!" "He's cute..." "But what's with his clothes?" "He trying to impress us?" "More like seducing this girl" a girl pointed to the boy and the girl next to him. "Lucky girl..." another girl muttered. Many girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." they sighed as they watched a chesnut colored hair boy walk holding hands with a black haired girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran's body and her eyes widened in realiztion of why the girls were pointing to them both and whispering. "Xiao Lang!" Meiling hissed. Sakura turned her head to Meiling. "What?" Meiling frowned. 'What?! Argh....I'll tell you what....' "Why aren't you dressed, Xiao Lang?! I just noticed a lot of girls starring and pointing to you as they giggle and whisper! You could of at least put on some pants! Xiao Lang!" Meiling whined. Sakura looked down at 'her' body and gasped.   
  
Sakura-who-is-currently-in-Syaoran's-body was wearing green boxars and green shirt that was unbuttoned. "Oh my god..." Sakura muttered. Meiling tapped her foot. "Um...I forgot the pants?" Sakura smiled nervously at Meiling. Suddenly, Meiling looked at Syaoran's body up and down. Sakura felt uncomfortalbe under Meiling's dreamy gazes. 'I wonder how Li is doing...' Sakura stared off to the direction of her real home.   
  
~*~  
  
*~*  
  
"Oh my god..." "Oh my god..." "Oh my god..." Syaoran paces around in Sakura's room, nervously. "I'm stuck as a girl in a girl's room~" Syaoran shouted, disbelief and shocked. Syaoran took another good look at the room. He sighed. "Think, Syaoran Li..." Syaoran's emerald eyes darted around this girly pink room. And those glassy emerald eyes landed on a pink hello kitty phone. "Hell-o--o-- hello kitty phonie!" Syaoran cried out, joyfully. Well that is until he heard his voice. "It's a voice sounding of beautiful bells but-" Syaoran stopped and made a disgusted face at what he just thought. 'Like...ewww' Syaoran gasped. "I'M ALREADY THINKING LIKE A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!" He cried in horror.   
  
~*~  
  
Touya stared up at the ceiling. He snickered. "YOU ALWAYS ACTED LIKE A BOY, KAIJUU! GLAD THAT YOU FINALLY ACCEPTED THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A GIRL!" He yelled up and laughed, while clutching his stomach.   
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran ignored the annoying male's voice and lunged towards the hello kitty phone. He franticly dialed and waited. "Hello?" a voice called out. "ERIOL!" Syaoran cried out, desperate to talk to him. "Uh... hi, Sakura." Syaoran frowned, his temper rising as his cousin thought he was a girl. "Listen four eyes, I'm not Sakura!" Syaoran bit out angrily. "Isn't it weird that you're insulting your bestfriend's boyfriend? And Sakura, don't play me as a fool. I remember your voice as clear as bells. Now is there a point to this phone call?" Eriol's voice sounding cold and Syaoran never heard it before. "Eriol...I'm not Sakura! It's me, Syaoran Li! You're cousin!" Syaoran shouted out, desperate. Eriol's sigh sounded through the phone. "Do you really believe that I'll believe you? Since you're Tomoyo's best friend, I'll let you go on this one. But if you try harrassing me anymore, Tomoyo will find out about this!" Eriol quickly hung up, leaving a devestated Syaoran. Syaoran buried his face in his hands dramadicly. "My cousin hung up on me!" He cried out. Syaoran then looked around the room and stood up. "Oh well!" Syaoran jumped out of Sakura's window and ran towards his house. 'Maybe Sakura is in my body....'   
  
~*~  
  
"Meiling, stop staring at me!" Sakura growled. Meiling smiled and blinked, innocently. "What are you talking about dear Xiao Lang?" Meiling batted her eyes. Sakura made a disgusted face. "Like eww! I'm not going lesbi ya know!" Meiling stomped he foot on the ground and glared at Sakura or "Xiao Lang." "Lisen here -dear fiance-" Meiling said 'dear fiance' in a deathly tone. "I'm tired of your little games. Don't play me as a fool because I know you are Xiao Lang. You sound like him. You look like him. And you-" Sakura cut Meiling off. "and what? I feel like him? Hahaha! No wait! I taste like him! HAHAHA!" Sakura cried out laughing her butt off. Meiling's ruby eye twitched. "No, XIAO LANG. I was going to say you think like Xiao Lang so you are Xiao Lang!" Meiling waited for "Xiao Lang's" response as she closed her eyes. 1 minute passed and Meiling opened one eye. She saw nothing. So she opened another eye and nothing. Meiling's eyes widened. "Xiao Lang just ditched me!" She yelled, horrified. Kids, teens, and adults looked at the ruby eyes yelling, cursing, and stmoping girl. Meiling turned to look at everyone. "What the hell are you looking at?!" She snapped fiercely. Meiling stared at her and Syaoran's house. She frowned. "That boy is impossible..." She shook her head.   
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran kept running towards his house.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sprinted towards her house.  
  
~*~  
  
'Stupid woods...' Syaoran thought back of how they exchanged bodies.  
  
~*~  
  
'Stupid Meiling!' Sakura thought back to when Meiling stared at her. She shuddered. 'That girl is a hentai for sure!'  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran increased speed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura increased speed.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran whizzed past a boy with chesnut hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura ran like there was no tomorrow. she didn't even notice that she ran past the person who she was looking for.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran stared at the boy as he stopped.   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura turned around for she felt eyes burning at her.   
  
~*~  
  
Emerald met Amber  
  
~*~  
  
Amber met Emerald  
  
~*~  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura?!" Syaoran cried out and ran towards his real body. Sakura stared at her body in shock. Syaoran took a good look at his real body. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" They both cried out. Syaoran who was in Sakura's body was wearing pink hello kitty PJs and wa running around outside with them! Sakura who was in Syaoran's body was running around with a unbuttoned green shirt and boxars. "YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT OUTSIDE!" They both pointed to each other and yelled. They paused and stared into each others eyes. "STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING" They both snapped. They both took a breath. They both glared at eachother then for doing the same actions and saying the same stuff. "ARG!" They both yelled. "YOU ARE AN IMPOSSIBLE GIRL/BOY!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzy - Hehe hi guys! Sorry I took a long time huh? I have school and homework and it gets harder each day and after I'm done, I want some relaxing time. You know what I'm talking about right? =] Right! So I'll reply to your wonderful reviews! ^^  
  
~@@~  
  
azn-kitties- :D It seems that you are my first reviewer in a row! :D Lucky me! Hehe~ lol~ Yes /gg Females are smart, and cool! ^^ LOL~ dumb males...haha I am only nice to one guy but the others ones, I'm either joking mean or mean mean! :D And you know the saying...Can't live with them, can't live without them! Lol...thanks for this nice review^^ It got a laugh outa me! ^^  
  
~@@~  
  
darkshadowsage- You think it's funny?! O.O YAY!~ I was aiming for some humor ^^" Gosh~ Thanks so much for this review! ^^ Me so happy it is funny!  
  
~@@~  
  
anjuliet- :D It's funny! It's funny! YAYA~~~~Awww, thanks so much for reviewing. I'm more convinced that it's funny when ou keep on saying :D   
  
~@@~  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- ^^ I hope it'll be interesting and that I won't screw the story up...thanks for reviewing! ^^ I'll try my best to interest it~ ;)  
  
~@@~  
  
linda-liu- Aww~ Glad you like it! ^^ I can't believe it's funny! ^^ I thought I was trying too hard and making it lame but yayayayayaya~ Funny Funny~ Fani fani! :D Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~@@~  
  
F@ntasy K@t-^^ Awww~ You guys make me so happy saying that it's funny and interesting and stuff similar :D Glad you love it. My fic loves you! Lol~ Thankies! Thankies :D Th@ankies...I just thought of that ...lol. Nice pen name btw~ ^^  
  
~@@~  
  
Sakura-Blossom12- Aww my story 3s you too! and I'll try to keep up the funnieness :D Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
~@@~  
  
Syaoransbear- YAY! You fic loves you already too! ^^ =| Hmm...I'm sorry...New, Friend or Love is just over for now...I might update it later when I realize the plot again. Hehe...puppy dogs eys...=) I'll try to after I get over the writers block for New Friend, Or Love. Some of the reasons why I stopped are: 1) I have writers block. 2) I forgot the plot...lol. 3) the-odd-1o-O's review made me feel offended a bit. I know...I'm a wussy ^^" I'm easily offended and I'm pretty much a baby for my age. Normal 12 year olds wouldn't get offended right? =/ Well, thanks for reviewing! ^^   
  
~@@~  
  
Qleo-chan- I take it that you like! xD I'll try my hardest to update faster, I promise ^^ TYTYTYTYTYTY for reviewing!!!!  
  
~@@~  
  
Mything Gimmicks- So it's funny?! xD YAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYA~ I might be getting funnier each day! ^^" THANKIES for reviewing ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I guess I'll see you guys next chapter ^^ See ya then~~~~  
  
-Lizzy- 


	3. Own your Azz

Understanding U, the Impossible  
  
By: Lizzy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three-I own your Ass!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Argh! Shut up and listen boy!" Sakura snapped as she stepped very close to Syaoran. Syaoran's thoughts were going wild now. 'WARNING! Kinomoto Sakura getting into Li Syaoran's personal bubble! END OF WARNING!' Sakura was so close to Syaoran that he could smell her soapy scent. 'Dang, I smell good!' Syaoran thought. He mentally slapped himself. And he sniffed his hand. 'Dang, she smells good too!'   
  
*  
  
Sakura's glare worsened on Syaoran. "Now give me back my body, you body...jacker!" Sakura's voice was filled with so much horror that you couldn't tell if she was joking or serious.   
  
Syaoran feebily glared back. "Look, I can't give you back your body! If I could, I'd take mine back in a second and give back yours." Syaoran sighed as Sakura's glare was untouched.   
  
"Oh, so you can't give it back eh...?" Sakura stated more than asked. Syaoran nodded dumbly. Suddenly, in a blink of a slow eye, Sakura pinned Syaoran next to a nearby tree. "Alright then Li, since I'm in your 'macho' body, I'm stronger. So guess what that means?" Sakura smiled sugary and sweetly.   
  
Syaoran stared at her cluelessly. Sakura smirked evilly. "I own your ass now, buddy."   
  
Syaoran stared at her in dot eyes. "Ok...how can you own my ass missy? I still remember how to fight." Syaoran smirked at his cleverness.   
  
Sakura laughed. Her face came closer to Syaoran's. "I can make you look like a pervert and ruin you! So...doesn't that mean I own your ass unless you don't care about your rep..." Sakura smiled sweetly and Syaoran sighed.   
  
They both stared at eachother and noticed how close they were. Syaoran blushed and leaned closer a bit. Sakura bit her lip and leaned in also. Slowly and slowly, they closed in. And right when their lips touched, ............  
  
~*~  
  
A girl with chesnut hair and braided pigtails held on to a boy with black hair. They both stopped and stared at a couple. A guy was pinning the girl to a tree.   
  
"I own your ass-" Before the couple heard the boy finish, the girl turned towards the guy with black hair angrily. "Yamazaki Takashi, why can't you be romantic like that guy?!" The girl pointed towards the couple.   
  
Takashi gulped and stood there like a deer caught with headlights. The girl fumed before she continued. "Why can't you pin me up against a tree...?" She grumbled.   
  
"And why won't you 'own my ass'?!" The girl huffed and stalked away without her partner. Takashi gulped. "WAIT CHIHARU!" He ran after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura quickly pulled away. "Erm...what now, sherlock?" Syaoran sweat dropped.   
  
"Well...we're both in different bodies. We both don't know how to reverse this weird little thing happening. So there's nothing for us to do right? We just live our lives like-" Sakura shot a glare at Syaoran as he said those words that ruined her hope.   
  
"You can't be telling me that we just live our lives like this!" Sakura shook her head in disbelief.   
  
"Hey, we can find a way and live in our own bodies again!" Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment. 'What can we do....?'   
  
He shrugged. "Umm....Li?" Sakura asked,nervously. Syaoran snapped his attention to her.  
  
"Yes? And call me...Syaoran." Sakura hesitantly nodded. "Umm....I've got to pee, Syaoran!" Sakura said quietly while jumping up and down.   
  
Syaoran stared at her in shock. "W-what?!" Sakura glared at him.   
  
"I said I have to piss!" Sakura hissed.   
  
Syaoran had a look of horror in his face. "No....way....."   
  
Sakura growled. "YES WAY! Unless you want me to pee my pants, help to go pee!" Sakura said in a desperate tone.   
  
Syaoran started laughing. "Serves you right, Sakura. I'm not helping you!" Sakura raised her fist.   
  
"Help me or YOU will pee your pants!" Sakura said in death tone. Syaoran shrugged. "  
  
You wouldn't hurt your own body. And hello? I'm in your body!" Syaoran smirked at Sakura's expression dropped.   
  
"I won't hurt my body, but I can hurt yours..." Syaoran's attention snapped.   
  
"Ok, ok! Let's go to the bathroom!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the closest house: his real house.   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stepped into Syaoran's bathroom. "I uh...can't do this!" She said in despair.   
  
Syaoran had a grim expression. "Well we have to do something....And just don't look...." Sakura's eyes widened.   
  
"Listen buddy, I wouldn't want to look but ah....do something!" Sakura's eyes filled with fear. 'Li is such a nasty little boy.' She thought.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Like hell I'm gonna help you! Just do it the way you girls do, ok?"   
  
Sakura nodded slowly..."Ok..." She stared at Syaoran in a weird way. "You going or what?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran looked away. "I'm staying because I don't trust you!" Sakura huffed.   
  
"And like I trust you! Fine stay, I've been waiting soooooo looooooong!!!" Sakura whined and Syaoran laughed.   
  
And since I can't go on and do this....*shudders* I'll say it quickly and non-nastily. Sakura did her 'bussiness' and washed her hands. During that whole time, Syaoran buried 'his' head in 'his' hands, thinking of how awkward this is. 'And wait til' we have to bathe....' he thought dryly.   
  
~*~  
  
"Xiao Lang~~" Meiling's voice rang in the air as she shut the door.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. "Oh my godd......" they muttered.   
  
Syaoran laughed. "So you've seen Meiling eh?" He asked.  
  
Sakura nodded, a dry look on her face. "She was all up in my face when I woke up!"   
  
Meiling skipped into the room that Syaoran and Skaura were in. She had a happy look on her face until her ruby eyes landed on Syaoran.   
  
"And who is this girl?!" She asked in a voice filled with jealousy, and hate.   
  
Sakura stiffled a giggled since that would be very un manly. "Uh..." Sakura looked at Syaoran and he nodded, sweat dropping.   
  
"This is Kinomoto Sakura, Meiling." Sakura said, pointing to Meiling's REAL fiance.   
  
Meiling glared at Syaoran as she moved closer to Sakura. She wrapped her arms around Sakura. "Why are you wearing these clothes in front of Kinomoto?" Meiling asked, sweetly yet sickly also.   
  
Syaoran held in his laughter. He loved seeing Meiling jealous and it was pure fun making her jealous himself. 'Hey, free fun!' he thought, a plan in his mind.   
  
Sakura shrugged. "Sakura dropped by and helped me pee." Meiling shot a look of shock to Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
"WHAT?!" She yelled. Syaoran almost cracked.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what she said. "I mean, Sakura dropped by and we uh....decided to wear night stuff. Ya know?" Syaoran nodded, doing a girlish giggle.   
  
"And we had so much fun, huh Syao?" Syaoran asked in a girlish sweet tone. Sakura wanted to gag.  
  
"Uh yeah...." Sakura looked like she didn't want to be there at that moment. "Excuse me for a moment girls, I uh....*cough*" Sakura muttered while walking away.   
  
~*~  
  
Meiling narrowed her ruby eyes at Syaoran. She walked over to him, swaying her hips.   
  
"Listen Kinomoto, my Xiao Lang or how you call him Syaoran, is my fiance. So I suggest you keep your little mits off my man! Cause he ain't interested in girls like you!" Meiling hissed in 'Back-off-my-man' kind of tone.   
  
Amusement danced in Syaoran's emerald eyes. "So Xiao Lang is his other name? What a nice name..." Syaoran giggled as he spoke in Sakura's normal voice. Syaoran knew how much Meiling hated it when another girl called him Xiao Lang.   
  
"That's Li to you Kinomoto! And I'll say this again, Xiao Lang, or Syaoran is my man! He's not going for a girl like you. He's only into me. Got it? Touch him and I'll own your ass!" Meiling snapped as she glarred at Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran giggled. "Sorry hon, but I don't swing that way with girls. And anyway, Syaoran already owns my ass..." Syaoran whispered to Meiling as he walked away, heading out of the house. Syaoran tossed his head back. "Tell Syao that I'm going back home. Bye, hon. And maybe you'll find another girl..." Syaoran laughed as he exited the house.   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Meiling watched in anger as 'Kinomoto Sakura' walked away from her. Meiling fumed with anger . "That is my Xiao Lang..." she grumbled. "I'll make your life hell if you ever show up again Kinomoto...and I have a feeling you will...." Meiling balled her fists up. And she was shaking in anger as she let hatred take over her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzy: Ahh~ It's finally done! Sorry that it took so long!~~~ I had fun doing this....*giggles* I never thought I could be able to make this story kinda funny. ^^ Thanks a lot for your support. (Directed to reviewers)  
  
Kikakai- Aww, I'm glad you thought that was funny! Thanks a lot!~ You review my storiesand I'm glad! ^^ Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Sakura-Blossom12- Hey, thanks! 'm glad you reviewed! ^^ Hope this chapter is good~ Thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- Gosh, thankies thankies! ^^ I can't believe that I could actually make something funny! LOL yes, I do hate it when people do stuff like that. . It annoys me a lot when my friends copy me when they can't retaliate with a comeback! :d Anyway, thankies for reviewing! ^^ *notices you popped on on 2stories as a reviewer*  
  
Kuroi-Youma- ^^ I'll continue for sure. And I don't want to put it so anonymous people could flame me without leaving their e-mail like wimps. ^^" I have a fear of flames. I'm a sensitive girl! ^^" I have enough reviews because you guys *points to reviewers* review and you guys are cool! :P SO anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing! Big thanks~  
  
Syaoransbear- Hehe...I kinda think I'm slow, but I like that your thinking I'm fast! LOL~ Aww~ My fic already loves you too! (and has before ^^) LOL~ I'll try updating faster just for you guys then! :P Thankies Thankies, and thankies for reviewing!!! =]   
  
Mything Gimmicks- :D *plops?* Hehe, sounds cute! Ah....thanks for reviewing! :D (ran out of things to say)  
  
Qleo-chan- Aww, glad you love it, cause it 3 you too! :D I'll try faster to update. And thankies for reviewng!REally!  
  
sweet-captor- :D Kawaii? :D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii?:D Kawaii? YEAH! :D Funny, Kawaii, what else people? Hehe thankies for reviewing!!!!!  
  
maixwolfblossom- *drops dead* OMG! maixwolfblossom is reviewing me! *pinches self* OMG! 1.) LOVE YOU STORY!!!!!! (Wish Upon A Falling Star) REALLY REALLY LOVE IT!!!! *squeals* Ok...:D I'm glad you find it funny like other people! *squeals* Plot loves you too! :D I'll try really really fast to update! :D Thankies so much for reviewing! *squeals* maixwolfblossom reviewed! :D   
  
F@ntasy K@t- :D Glad you thoguht it was funny! :DDD Lol....Meiling was looing at Sakura in a weird way...:D GAHHH, thanks so much for "Wellz keep up ur comedy and plot! Greatz werk!" :DDD *squeals* ME UPDATE SOON~ LIKE maybe in......2days? LOL~ OR maybe tmw! ^^ ANYWAYZ, TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY sooooo much for reviewing!  
  
Lizzy: You know what? I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hehe, you review me even thought I am slow and I soooo love it. Thank you guys soooo much and review this chap again ? Pleasy pleasy?! :DDDDD   
  
-Lizzy outta here. - 


End file.
